JEFF THE KILLER
by By J
Summary: A un grupo de dectectives se les asigna la mision de atrapar al asesino serial Jeff The Killer. En este grupo de detectives se encuentra Sasuke Uchiha,Ino Yamanaka,Shikamaru Nara,Sabaku no Temari,Sabaku No Gaara,Hinata Hyuga y Sakura Haruno. Descubre que aventuras les esperan a este grupo de reja principal Naruto x Ino.


(26 de Diciembre del 2014, 2:38 pm).  
>Era un hermoso dia en la ciudad de Tokyo, los pajaros cantaban y un grupo de 7 personas se dirigian a la estacion de policias "Konoha" , estas 7 personas son detectives a los cuales se les ah llamado para asignarles la mision de capturar a una persona que ah llevado acabo miles de asesinatos, pero eso no importa ahora lo que importa es ¿quienes son estas 7 personas? Pues bueno estas 7 personas son nada mas y mada menos que... Uchiha Sasuke, Nara Shikamaru, Sabaku No Gaara, Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata, Sabaku No Temari y Haruno Sakura. Cuando llegaron a la estacion de policia fueron recibidos por el lider de esta, Uchiha Itachi. -"Entonces cual es nuestra mision Itachi?"- pregunto Sasuke. -"bien, su mision, posiblemente la mas dificil de todas las que han hecho..." - hablo Itachi para despues callarse unos momentos -"... Capturar al asesino en serie, Jeff The Killer, tambiem conocido como Kitsune The Killer o Kyubi. Su fama ah crecido por jamas ser captado en camaras, matar sin dejar rastro y cumplir con cualquier asesinato sin dejar a nadie vivo... Los 2 unicos sobrevivientes, Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki, se suicidaron 2 dias despues de que los intentaron asesinar dejando Huerfano al ex-agente Naruto Uzumaki. Las unicas pistas que nos dejaron era que siempre esta vestido con una chamarra blanca con manchas de sangre, unos Jeans negros igual, con manchas de sangre. Tenis negros y una mascara de Zorro tambien manchada con sangre. Mide 1.80 y sus ojos extrañamente son de un color morado con anillos alrededor del iris. (son lentes de contacto, aqui no existen ni Jutsus,Dojutsus,Kenjutsu,etc.) y su color de cabello es blanco"-termino de decir Itachi. -"no hay mas pistas sobre el, o evidencia en las zonas del crimen?"-pregunto shikamaru -" de hecho si, siempre deja una nota con palabras que al ordenarlas de cierta forma,revelan un acertijo que al resolverlo dice el lugar donde va atacar. Pero sus acertijos son tan confusos que los que hemos resuelto han sido despues de que comete el asesinato"- dijo Itachi mostrandole las notas a Shikamaru. -" hmp no tiene razon, estos acertijos son muy faciles. "En el mar donde a los gatos les gusta vivir, porque ahi roba el dinero, mas sus juegos no son limpios, pues todos pierden y solo el ganá."-redacto Shikamaru la nota que le entrego Itachi -"Haber si estan facil, dime la respuesta"- lo reto Itachi -" sencillo, se refiere a "Transportaciones Gato" que se encuentra a las orillas del mar, y estafa a las personas con precios demasiado altos."- dijo Shikamaru orgulloso, mientras todos lo miraban sorprendidos ya que ellos no pudieron hacerlo -"estas equivocado, en realidad se refiere a la cadena de casinos "Neko"- dijo Itachi -"y como lo resolvieron?"- pregunto curiosa Sakura -"facil, al dia siguiente el dueño de esos casinos aparecio muerto, pero bueno, tengan aqui los datos de la mision y pueden retirarse. Por cierto si se pregunta por que es llamado Kyubi tambien, pues es por que cada semana comete 9 asesinatos."- dijo Itachi despidiendose de todos. Una vez afuera acordaron encontrarse al dia siguiente para hablar sobre la mision mas importante de sus vidas. Ino se dirigia a su hogar estaba exhausta mentalmente, jamas penso que les darian una mision como esta. Esta bien que ellos tengan el segundo mejor registro de todos los equipos de detectives, al nunca haber fallado mas que una mision.-" El mejor equipo fue el equipo Uzumaki, conformado por Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki, Nagato Uzumaki, Karin Uzumaki, Tayuya Uzumaki y Naruto Uzumaki, actualmente fuera de servicio por la muerte de Mianto y Kushina. Mientras investigaban el mismo caso que nosotros"- se dijo Ino asi misma, permanecio pensando sobre su recien adquirida mision hasta que llego a su hogar, al entrar a la sala pudo escuchar las risas de su esposo e hijos -"Ya llegue amor!"- grito Ino y al instante estaba fue tirada al suelo por un niño rubio de ojos azules que se veia de 4 años de edad y una niña tambien rubia de ojos azules de la misma edad que el otro niño. -" Minato! Kushina! Dejen a su madre en paz, no ven que acaba de llegar de trabajar? "- se oyo una voz masculina entrando a la sala y los niños se bajaron de su mama -"como te fue amor?"-hablo nuevamente la voz masculina -"bien Naru-kun, solo tengo un poo de sueño. Como te fue con lo niños?"- pregunto Ino al ahora identificado Naruto -"exelente, verdad que si niños"- dijo con una gran sonrisa -"SI!"- dijieron los gemelos al unisono -"y que hay de cenar?"- pregunto Ino -"mi especialidad... Ramen! "- dijo Naruto, y al instante los dos pequeños empezaron a dar brincos de alegria. Tuvieron una agradable cena,pero Ino estubo callada la mayor parte del tiempo esto hiso que Naruto se preocupara. Una vez estuvieron en la habitacion Naruto decidio preguntarle que le pasaba a Ino. -"Ino-chan hoy has estado muy callada ¿estas bien?"- pregunto Naruto a su esposa con clara preocupacion -"si, es solo que nos dieron el caso del asesino Jeff The Killer, y estaba pensando en que te unieras a nuestro grupo"- dijo Ino -"NO"-grito Naruto y fue a la habitacion en la que dormia junto a Ino y de ahi no salio en toda la noche... <div> 


End file.
